All one shots
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: Hope you like it. DISCONTINUED


**Imprint's story  
><strong>**Bella and Paul  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **hope you guys like it

**PPOV  
><strong>I collapsed in my bed after my patrol. Being a wolf is fun but the patrols are killer. Lately I have been dreaming of a brunette with chocolate eyes that knows too much. I've stopped my man whoring ways after the first night of dreaming about her. I don't even know her name and I already love her.

I asked Sam about it and he had no idea why I was having these dreams. He's thinking maybe it's a way of showing who's my soul mate. Imprinting is supposed to be rare. Ever since Cola and her pack showed up, there's been a lot of imprinting.

**Two days later  
><strong>The Cullens skipped town. Everyone is celebrating but me something is wrong. I could feel it deep in my bones. I stood up from the driftwood I've been sitting on and walked away to the woods. Once I got to the cover of the trees, I stripped and phased.

I ran all the way to the border of the reservation. I could feel the tug in my heart pulling me forward. I didn't hesitate in stepping over the invisible treaty line. The tugging was insistent so I picked up my pace. I ran to where I would see the Chief's house.

I faltered in my step then stopped completely. Right in front of me was a broken girl. She was silent the whole time. It's a good thing I have my shorts tied to my leg. I went behind a tree and phased, tugged my shorts on.

I walked up to her and got down. I touched her and gasped because I felt electricity, the tall tale sign of the perfect mate. She barely moved. I looked around. I shook my head. I picked her up and carried her to the house.

Once I got there, I let myself in and set her on the couch. I grabbed a bunch of blankets and covered her. I sat in the recliner and waited 'til she made any sort of movement. While she was asleep, I took an assessment of her. She looked to be on the thin size but not overly thin.

She has deep Mahoney hair. She has full lips, the bottom looks fuller than the top. Has curves in all the right places with dainty hands and feet. She can't be anymore than 5'4" she couldn't of weighed more than 110 lbs.

After two hours, she finally stirred. She opened her eyes and stared right at me. At that moment, my whole world changed. everything that seemed important in my life just went away and steel cables replaced it and pinpointed to this brunette goddess. I got up and walked over to her. She put her feet on the floor, I sat down next to her. Never taking my eyes off of her the whole time. I looked deeply into her eyes then my gaze drifted to her lips. She licked her lips, then I looked back up.

I slowly leaned in. She followed suit. I brushed my lips against hers. We both gasped. I closed my eyes before opening them and into her hooded gaze. I pressed my lips against hers gently. She kissed me back.

I tangled my fingers into her hair and kissed her firmly. I detangled my fingers from her and drifted south to her hips. I pulled her onto my lap without breaking the kiss. She tangled her fingers into my cropped hair and tugged, harshly. I growled. I removed my lips to let her breathe. I continued my assault to her neck.

"What's your name?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Paul."

"Bella."

I hummed against her neck. I nipped the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. Hm, perfect spot to mark her as mine, but that's for another time. Just then I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I gave her one last peck on her lips and removed her off my lap. I was up and by the back door in a second.

"I will see you later, Little Bell," I said.

Before she could respond, I was out the door and to the woods, stripped and phased. I could finally put the name to the nameless beauty in my dreams.

**One week later  
><strong>For the past week, I've been hiding out in the woods behind Bella's house. Jacking off and cold showers aren't enough. I'm sitting in my tree, watching. I'm still in the cover of the woods and I got a perfect view of Bella's room. I heard the shower turn off. I saw Bella walk into her room with an excuse they call a towel. I'm practically panting like a dog in heat. I almost fell off the branch I was sitting on because Bella opened her window and the 'towel' almost fell open.

"I know you're out there, Paul. So come on up. Charlie is at work," she said.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. After I composed myself and adjusted Lil' Paul, I jumped out of the tree and took off running to her house. I looked up to her room.

"Step back," I said.

I launched myself into her room. She stepped back just in time. I pulled her to me and inhaled her scent. My hands traveled to her towel-clad hips.

"You know this is an excuse they call a towel because men could have a heart attack for how fucking sexy you look. But nobody's going to touch you but me. Not the leech and certainly not the baby Alpha," I said.

Damn, I sounded possessively and totally caveman-ish. Just then, I took a deep breath and growled. That turned her on. I backed her up until her legs hit the bed. I laid her down and covered her body with mine. Everyone's going to make jokes about me being a pussy. Ever since I dreamt about her, I handed her my man card and my balls.

"Ever since you came to me in my dreams, I haven't been with another woman. I didn't know your name and I fell in love. You are my everything. Also, you should know what I am." I told her in a fervent voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm a wolf, Bella."

"Oh."

Oh? What the actual fuck? She's taking it better than I thought. Normally people would run away screaming.

"Show me,"

"What?" I choked out.

What the fuck is she on?

"Show me that you are a wolf," she said.

I got off of her and stood up. I looked at her.

"First of all, you should put clothes on. I will be outside, when you're done, that's where I will be."

I walked out of her room and downstairs, out the back door. I heard her shuffle around to find her clothes. I'm nervous that she will reject the imprint. Sam is right, the imprint is life changing. Cola is bigger than Sam. She's not taking the role of Alpha. She's letting Jacob take the position since they are cousins after all.

She stumbled her way down the stairs. She walked to where I was. I smiled at her. She shyly smiled back.

"I'm just going to be in the woods then come back out on all four looking bigger," I warned her.

I walked to the trees. I stripped and thought of something pissing me off then I let it take over and phased into a silver wolf. I trotted out to her. She gasped.

**(A/N: pack mind is in italics)**

_Paul! What are you doing in wolf form? Quil asked._

Leah didn't say anything. I looked at Bella and let her consume my thoughts.

_Wait a damn minute. Are you telling me that the leech lover is your imprint? Leah exclaimed._

Quil growled at her.

_It's Bella. Quil said, hostile._

_If I remember correctly that Paul hated her, Leah said._

Nobody even knew that I dreamt about her. I kept my thoughts guarded. I ignored their bickering and turned to my angel.

"Paul?" she asked, timidly.

I nodded my head. She took a tentative step towards me. I walked up to her and nuzzled her arm. She giggled. Just then I decided that was my favorite sound I wanted to hear and I plan on making her giggle for as long as I live.

She petted my head and I closed my eyes.

_Are you purring, Paul? Quil gasped._

I didn't even realize that I was purring until Quil said something.

_Never thought I would see the day that Paul goes soft much less purr and have an imprint. Quil muttered._

_Aren't you supposed to be patrolling? I asked._

Quil stuttered and became silent. I opened my eyes and took a step back. I turned around and walked into the forest. I phased back and tugged my shorts on. I walked out of the forest.

"So, what do you think of me and my wolf?" I asked.

I was suddenly nervous about her reaction. Later on, I would thank my lucky stars for giving me an imprint that isn't scared. She smiled and walked up to me and kissed the corner of my mouth. I'm going to take that she really like my wolf.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you about imprinting," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

She looked confused. I took her tiny hand into my very large manly hands and tugged her inside. I told her all about imprinting, she listened intently.

"I think the dreams I had of you were the beginnings of an imprint. Our bond is going to be a strong one," I told her.

"I heard that you were a ladies man," she murmured.

"I was but ever since I had that first dream of you I couldn't stop thinking about you." I tightened my grip on her.

**A few months later  
><strong>We finally took care of the red head before that, the dude with the dreads. I have the best imprint ever. Our bond is even stronger because I finally claimed and marked her as mine.

**A year later  
><strong>I was suddenly nervous about proposing to her. I know her views on marriage. I've set up a nice little picnic on the beach and hopefully make love to her under the stars. I'm pacing in Sam's living room and burning holes in the floor.

Sam chuckled and I growled at him. I sat down next to him.

"Quit being nervous. She's going to love it. She loves you. Stop doubting yourself," Sam said, softly.

"I'm not doubting myself. I already know that she loves me. I can't help being nervous. This is my imprint for crying out loud," I said.

"Your imprint is amazing and she will love it," Sam said.

I just sighed. After an hour of waiting, impatiently, Emily and Bella came down from upstairs. The sight of her was just breathtaking. I took her hand and we walked outside to my car. I opened the passenger door and she slid in. I walked to the driver's side and got in.

**Time skips to the beach  
><strong>"Close your eyes," I said.

She obediently closed her eyes with a smile on her face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the beach where the candles and the blanket was. I stopped and moved behind her. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You can open your eyes now," I whispered in her ear.

She gasped when she saw the blanket and the many candles I had set out.

"This is beautiful," she whispered.

I pulled her with me to the blanket. We ate dinner and relaxed. I stood her up and I took out the velvet box I had in my hand. I got down on one knee and opened it. She gasped and had tears in her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my everything. Ever since I dreamt of you. You consumed my thoughts. I fell in love with you and the imprint solidified it. Without the imprint, I would've already found you and pointlessly tried to get your attention. This is not an ordinary situation, so really all I'm saying is… will you do the honors of becoming Mrs. Paul Lahote?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," she said.

I stood up and took the ring out of the box. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. We shed clothes then I laid her down on blanket in only her bra and panties. I helped her unclasp her bra and took her panties off. Next came off was my boxers. I kissed her thoroughly.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, already placed my dick at her entrance to her tight channel.

She nodded. I pushed slowly until I reached the hilt and stilled. We both let out gasps at the same time. After a moment, I pulled almost all the way out then back in. I kept going at a slow pace. She gasped and moaned in my ear every time I hit her sweet spot. I loved her and fucked her the whole entire night until we both were spent.

**10 years later  
><strong>I never thought I could be this happy. I got my beautiful wife and three kids. Plus twins on the way. I was still bad ass but a big softy. Our two daughters are spitting images of their mother. Our son is just like me. I stopped phasing after Michaela was born. I wanted to grow old with my kids. I couldn't be any happier. If I didn't have that dream about Bella and met her then I already know I would still imprint and propose to her but in different words.

Jared and Kim got married a year after we did. Kim and Bella got pregnant at the same time and gave birth just minutes apart. Jared and I were proud of our women. If I was an ordinary human, Bella would've broken my hand from how tightly she was gripping. Not to mention, she yelled and swore at me while she was in labor. I'm so happy now then I was 12 short years ago. Got my beautiful imprint, family and friend surrounding me. I will forever cherish these memories.

**The End**

**A/N: **awwwe, how sweet? I know I love it. Love it? Hate it? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


End file.
